This invention relates to a device for washing hollow ware, e.g. drinking glasses, cups, and bottles. More particularly, the invention concerns a manual device having a hollow tubular handle and an elongated rotary shaft that carries a sponge-type cleaning element. A battery-powered electric motor in the handle powers the shaft for rotary motion. The device can be held in a person's hand, with the shaft and cleaning element inserted into a drinking glass or other hollow ware item for washing the interior surface of a drinking glass.
The use of rotary cleaning devices is old in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,312 to W. Westphal discloses a rotary cleaning device for cleaning toilets, bathtubs and tile walls. The device comprises an electric motor within an elongated housing for imparting a rotary oscillating motion to an associated shaft; a hemispheric sponge on the free end of the shaft performs the cleaning function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,273 to J. Gallo, discloses a stationary machine locatable in a sink for cleaning a drinking glass as it is lowered onto a rotary brush slightly below the sink water level. A motor in the machine spins the rotary brush to clean the interior surface of the glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,510 shows a device for cleaning a person's teeth. The device comprises a hollow handle containing an electric motor, a dry cell battery for powering the motor, and an elongated shaft driven by the motor. A compressible tube containing a supply of toothpaste delivers toothpaste to the shaft and a cleaning brush attached to the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,560 discloses a general purpose cleaning device that includes a reservoir for a liquid cleaning agent, and a manual valve for delivering small quantities of the cleaning agent to a rotary brush. A battery-operated motor in the handle powers the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,355, to K. Kobayaski, discloses a non-powered device for cleaning hollow ware. The person moves a drinking glass or other hollow item over a sponge cleaning element that is mounted for rotation on a stationary housing. Manual manipulation of the drinking glass causes the sponge element to effect a cleaning operation on the glass surface.
The present invention relates to a portable hand-held cleaning device for hollow ware, comprising a hollow tubular handle containing a battery-powered electric motor, and a rotary shaft driven at reduced speed by the motor. A circular sponge cleaning element on the outer end of the shaft cleans a piece of hollow ware held against the cleaning element surface.
The hollow tubular handle is split on its longitudinal axis into two mating handle sections, for easy assembly of the motor, battery, shaft and speed reducer gearing in the handle. The joint between the two handle sections is sealed by an endless gasket that extends around the handle periphery and transversely across edge areas of partition walls within the handle sections.
In order to simplify the gasket sealing contact and gasket construction, the shaft is offset from the handle's longitudinal axis. This enables the gasket to be a single planar unit adapted to have good uninterrupted sealing contact along its entire length. The handle is effectively sealed against the entrance of moisture without using complex sealing constructions. Assembly of the cleaning device components into an operative structure is accomplished in the manufacturing facility with a minimum number of assembly operations.